Conventional machine elements are often cantilevered for access and clearance, among other reasons. However, fixing torque transmission elements to rotating cantilevered elements often prevents demountable coupling, as in the case with a typical wheel and brake assembly of a bicycle.
It is even more difficult when the demountable coupling is to be decoupled and recoupled frequently, quickly, and/or by end users that may have impaired dexterity and limited functional manipulation ability. Further, the elements cannot be removed without additional tools. Tool-less quick release torque coupling exist, generally relying on features that permit translation in the axial direction such as keyways or splines. Generally, this functionality adds significant cost premium and the components are not end user serviceable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wheel coupling system or apparatus that is both simplistic to construct and assemble, and inexpensive and easy to maintain and repair.